Fic01
by shikichan01
Summary: This is a fic that I'm thinking of continuing if anyone will even read it. Please note the warning before reading it! Thanks! Warnings: NCS, violence, adult content and language.


Fic01

Author: shikichan01

WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, NCS (RAPE), AND ADULT THEMES! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.

Duo smiled happily as he bounced down the street. It had been a while since he last saw Heero. Maybe he really would tell him how he feels this time. Duo's stomach knotted a bit at the thought of confessing his love to the other teenager. He sighed mentally and stopped a moment to rest on a bench. What if Heero tried to kill him…? After all, he was always threatening to do so. Duo sighed softly and started walking again. He stopped outside of Heero's house shortly before turning around and walking in the other direction; today was not a good day to do this. Duo started to sulk back home slowly. God…could he ever tell Heero how he felt. Duo watched the ground as he walked. His feet kicked through leaves lazily as he started crossing the park before his house. One tree rustled as he passed it. He smiled to himself when a little white tale disappeared into the shrub-like tree. He followed after it slowly.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Come on kitty. Uncle Duo has a nice treat for you." He held out a small piece of a cookie he had kept in his pocket. The shrub shook a little more before he finally came to it. Duo got down on his knees and peered inside to find the animal had gone. He sighed softly to himself again. As he started to stand he felt a sharp pain build behind his eyes and suddenly the world went black.

Duo felt light and cold. He groaned softly in his current state. His mind felt heavy and the back of his head hurt desperately. What…had happened? He tried to move slowly but found himself tied by the wrists to something. None of this made any sense to him. He slowly blinked his eyes open only to be met by more darkness. Where…was he…? What...happened? Duo tried again to sit up only to find he was laying on a soft surface like a bed. Bed…? Was he home? Was this just a joke or something? He blinked again, his eyes starting to adjust to the moon-bathed room. It was fairly empty. Just a single door and the cot he had been laying on. He looked down at his wrist in a daze. Rope? Why..am I tied up. He slowly slid off the edge of the bed so he could sit on the ground. Panic, confusion, and pain started to eat away at him. He felt sick. His head might as well have been smashed against the floor a few times. He looked around again and noted thick metal bars on the one raised window and a padlocked door. What the hell is with the padlock? Duo's stomach did a small flip as the knob to the door turned silently. He turned away as the door crept open; bleeding light into the room. His brain was about to explode from the bright intruder. Footsteps slowly filled the empty room and he felt a hand lightly touch his back.

"I see you're ok. I was worried. You had such a tiny frame for a boy that I half thought I had killed you." The man gently stroked Duo's long braid. Duo lurched as far away from this man as he could; ignoring the brain shredding pain in his head. He winced as the rope that was holding him to the bed bit into his soft skin. The man laughed softly as he stood up. He set a tray with a sandwich, orange slices, carrot sticks, and a glass of ice water in front of him. His smile broadened as Duo eyed the tray eagerly.

"I thought you might be hungry. I made this for you. It's all I had in the fridge so I hope you don't mind, little one." The man finally stepped into Duo's view. He was a slender man with short brown hair. His business suit read working man all over. He wore a soft smile on his lips but his eyes were hard and cold. Duo looked at him and felt the fear and anger bubbling below his skin.

"..w-where…am I..?" Duo's voice was a little hoarse and he strained to get it to work properly. He kept himself close to the bed that he now noted was bolted to the floor. He could still feel the warmth from the man's hand on his back which made him want to rip that patch of skin off. The man just smiled down on him softly as he admired his new prize.

"You're home now. You were lost in the park and I brought you back home. After all, Daddy loves you very much, little one." Duo looked on in horror as the man sat on the floor in front of him. He...had been kidnapped. He was old enough to know this guy was a total whack job. Duo managed to keep his composure and did his best to get the answers out of the man that he wanted.

"D..Daddy…where are we? How long was I sleeping? Why am I tied to this bed…? I thought you said you loved me?" Duo could feel the bile rising to the back of his throat as the words flowed from his mouth. If there was one thing Heero had taught him, it was the art of probing. Freaking out at this point would get him nowhere. He could do that once this freak show had left the room. The man smiled and gently placed a hand on Duo's face as he tilted his head up so he could fully peer into his eyes.

"Oh little one, we are Home. You don't need to worry about that. You've only been asleep for two days. Daddy took care of you so please don't worry. I know you worry about me so much. It's ok. It's Daddy's turn to worry about you. I had to tie you up because you where sick. I love you so much I didn't want you to hurt yourself. You could have fallen out of your bed." Duo bit his lip slightly as he listened to the insane ranting. It took every fiber of his being not to lose his mind right now. He felt disgusted, scared, and so very angry with this man. How the hell was he going to get out of this mess? Duo was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the man slip from his view. By the time he did look up, there was the barrel of a gun shoved in his face. He looked up with a controlled expression and a pleading scream billowing in his head.

"D-Daddy?" Duo couldn't help the fear that now laced his voice. All he could do was dig his nails into his palms to keep from shaking uncontrollably. The man just smiled menacingly at Duo.

"It's ok, boy. I just wanted you to know how much Daddy loves you. If you ever leave Daddy, Daddy just may have to go find you. And Daddy knows where the Maxwells live. Daddy knows a lot of things about you. You need me. I know you need me more than those filthy foster parents of yours. Daddy just wanted you to know that I know how much you need me. So be a good boy and don't make Daddy punish you." Duo could see the man's finger tightening around the trigger and he couldn't hold back the flood of emotions anymore.

"Please…Please don't kill me! Please! I'll be a good boy! Please forget my family! Please I'll do anything!" Duo trembled violently as the trigger clicked. He closed his eyes and waited for death that never came. He could hear the man's roaring laughter as he put the empty gun back into his pocket. Duo couldn't hold his stomach anymore either; he leaned forward and emptied what very little had been in his stomach onto the floor. The man just laughed before cutting the rope that kept Duo to the bed. Duo just stayed in that position for a while. He tried to think clearly but he couldn't bring the strength back to himself. He looked up at the man fearfully without moving. He just smiled softly again and picked Duo up by the shirt to get him to stand.

"You better clean this mess up. I don't want you to ruin the floor. I love you, little one." The man picked up the blanket off of the bed next to them and threw it at Duo. Duo nearly toppled over from the force of the toss and the lack of strength. He couldn't stop the few soft tears that fell. He felt so sick. He didn't want to die and he didn't want his family to get hurt. He didn't know what else to do.

"..o-ok….." Duo managed to rasp out through his throbbing throat. The man just smiles warmly as he watched Duo clean his vomit off the floor. Duo cried silently as he tried to take in the situation.

"In other news, the 14year old boy that went missing two weeks ago still hasn't been found. The boy's parents have released a plea to the press for the missing child to be returned home safely but there hasn't been any…" Heero turned the TV off. He couldn't understand what had happened to his friend. He was supposed to go with Duo to a movie that night but he never showed. Heero sat there silently as he watched the quiet street outside. He missed Duo desperately but what could he really do? All he could do at this point was keep looking and hoping that his friend was ok.

Duo sat on the floor next to the man's feet silently. He watched the TV blankly as the man gently stroked his hair. He had gone numb a few days after he had come to live with this monster. He looked up at the man who just smiled back at him warmly. He had tried several times to either escape or get help from neighbors but was met with his own miserable defeat. Each time had a beating attached to it that Duo would much rather forget. Duo sighed softly as he set about to getting the dishes from dinner washed and put away. The man smiled softly at his little boy.

"Duo, do you miss going to school?" Duo froze for a moment. He turned slowly and stared at the man blankly. He couldn't even begin to tell anyone how much he missed everything about his life. He nodded slightly as he stared and the man smiled. "Come and sit in Daddy's lap." The man patted one knee beckoningly. Duo hesitantly sat on the man's lap; his back to the man's chest as to avoid eye contract. The man smiled softly and whispered into his ear. "If you are a very good boy…then Daddy will let you go back to school. Just remember how much Daddy loves you and how much you love Daddy." The man squeezed Duo's arm very firmly as a warning and Duo nodded his head quickly. This was the kind of chance he needed to get the hell out of this horrible place. Duo had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man's hand traveling down his arm slowly. Duo jumped suddenly when the man's hand came to rest on his hip. He looked at the man behind him who smiled down at him with his cold eyes.

"W-wha…?" Duo's sentence was cut off by the man's grip tightening painfully around his frame.

"Remember, I said you had to be a good boy to go back to school. Break that promise, Duo, and I will break your neck." The man chuckled as he pulled Duo's body a little more firmly against his. Duo wanted to pull away so bad. He wanted to rip his very skin off where this freak had been touching him. He bit his lip to keep control. A coppery taste filled his mouth as the man leaned forward and started to suck on his neck. Duo held back the scream that threatened to shatter the silence around them. The man's hand slowly undid Duo's pants as he continued to nip and lick softly. Duo couldn't hold back anymore. He elbowed the man in the stomach and threw himself to the floor, "NO!"

The man coughed for a second but before Duo could even get up he had an army knife at Duo's crotch. "Listen here you little fuck. Do that again and I will fuck you up. I swear I will fucking kill them in front of you." The man let the knife bite into Duo's jean clad thigh. Duo winced but refused to give this sicko the satisfaction of a verbal whimper. Duo just stared at the man above him blankly. He had learned the first day that emotion was truly the enemy. Fear and disgust filled his body quickly as another smile presented itself on the man's face. The man quickly brought the blade down, tearing through Duo's jeans and boxers. Duo wanted to pull away again but this time the man grabbed Duo by the thigh and rested the blade on his member. Duo froze instantly as the man cackled darkly.

"Move again and I will turn you into the girl you look like. If you don't move and do as I tell you to, Duo, I'll still let you go to school. But if you pull away one more time, you will not see another sunrise." The man quickly put the blade back in his boot before lightly running a hand over Duo's thigh. Duo wanted so desperately to scream, to kill this fucking bastard. He hated feeling this helpless against this sick fuck. The man just smiled up at him warmly; another characteristic mood shift already in place. Duo's throat was dry and he felt like throwing up as the man picked him up and sat down on the lounger again with Duo facing him in his lap. Duo kept his eyes trained on the reflection of the TV in a picture just behind the man on the wall. The man softly pulled Duo down into a gentle kiss. Duo bit his tongue to keep from pulling away. The man's free hand found its way to Duo's member. He gently teased Duo as he parted his lips with his tongue. A few silent tears slipped from Duo's eyes as he felt the man's tongue play with his gently. He wanted so bad to throw up. He would give anything to scream. Even death would be better than this. He knew he couldn't fight back though. If he did…he risked his foster parent's lives. He would risk the life of an eight month old baby…. Duo tried not to focus on the man's gentle kisses as they left a wet trail down his shoulder. The man relished in Duo's frustration as he drew closer to Duo's ear.

"Undo my pants and pull me out…" He whispered softly into Duo's ear. Duo felt so dirty and he cringed at the feeling of the man's breath on his ear. Duo did as he was told put didn't continue touching the side show. The man moaned softly at the thought of being exposed to Duo. He gently took Duo's hand in his and made Duo stroke him slowly. He pulled Duo down into another kiss as Duo touched him. More tears escaped Duo as he let himself go numb. The man finally let go of Duo's hand as he pulled away from the kiss slightly.

"Don't stop." The man purred softly as he leapt into another kiss. He started to stroke Duo slowly as he stroked him. Duo whimpered in emotional pain as they continued their encounter. The man moaned into Duo's mouth softly as Duo's pace picked up slightly. Duo knew that if this fucked pervert didn't get what he wanted…than it would all be over. Duo's body soon betrayed the disgust and pain he was feeling as he grew harder in the man's hand. The man moaned softly as he drew closer to climax. He now pumped Duo faster, prompting Duo to do the same to him. He kissed Duo softly and passionately as he came in the teen's hand. The man moved Duo's hand away but kept pleasuring him as they kissed. Duo felt sick. He wanted this all to stop…. After a painful eternity he finally came in the ruthless bastard's hand. Duo's mind and body were numb. Tears fell freely as he sat there in shame. The man hushed him gently.

"Duo…it's ok. You did wonderfully. I love you so much. I didn't want to hurt you so next time I'll take you to my bed. It's ok to feel so good you know. It's ok to come on Daddy." The man pulled Duo against his chest and just cradled him softly. Duo chocked out a sob.

"..p-please…please just kill me…please….I was good…now just kill me…please…." Duo pleaded weakly through his tears, his mind in shattered pieces. The man just smiled softly and rocked Duo gently.

"Oh Duo, I can't do that unless I kill your family. I can't just stop at one life. It'll be too much fun. Plus, I don't want to lose you. We just made love Duo. I love you so much." Duo started to sob harder. He didn't care anymore if this man heard him do so. The man just rocked him gently as he watched the end of the program.

The next few weeks were just as painful but the man had held up his end of the deal. He enrolled Duo into a private academy on the other side of the city they lived in. The man did what shopping needed to be done and got his uniform and school supplies for him. Duo couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to make his getaway. The man had enrolled him under a different name and everything so it's not like they could track him down. But…if he left…did that mean the end for his family? Maybe if he could get someone to see where he lived…but how? And a better question then that was who was going to believe him. This man was very well respected and after the whole I adopted the boy speech he gave the principle…would anyone even think to believe him? Duo sighed softly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling from his bed. He couldn't bring himself to sleep knowing that his classes would start tomorrow. He was coming in a semester late but he didn't care. It was a chance to get help…to get away from this hell hole even if it was just for a few hours. He turned in his bed again. His stomach was a giant knot that made him feel very sick. He closed his eyes and dreamt of his friends and family before he forced himself to sleep.

The alarm sounded loudly and it echoed through the room. Heero turned it off quickly. He hadn't slept well yet again. He got up and got dressed slowly. It was hard to believe his friend was still missing. Heero looked over at his dresser as he fixed his bed. He stared at a set of dog tags that Duo had given him as he finished the bed with military accuracy. He walked over to the dresser and examined them quickly before pulling them on. He sighed softly as he tucked them under his shirt. He turned on his heal and walked out of the room quickly.

Duo watched the world outside of the car window anxiously. The man just hummed softly to the radio as they drove along. It was cloudy outside and a cool winter air smelled so clean from the incoming rainstorm. He kept running over the different variations of plans he had as they sat in silence. The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out before speaking.

"Duo. I love you and I hope your day is good. I put money in your back pack for lunch. I didn't have enough time to prepare anything for you. Oh and by the way, you better be a "good" boy." The man chuckled softly as he tossed something into Duo's lap. "I wouldn't want to go back there if I don't have to, son." Duo looked down with an emotionless expression but horror struck him again as he realized what the item was. It was a locket that his mother wore often. He just nodded slightly as he quickly turned away from the locket. The man continued to hum to the tune softly. Duo could have cried when he saw the school as they pulled up. The man just smiled at him with his mock warmth as he reached over and opened Duo's door, "Be good."

"Yes." Duo got up and smoothly and slid the locket into his pocket as he closed the door behind him. The school looked like a haven to Duo. He watched anxiously as the kids around him all joked and played around. He walked up the four stairs that led to the building's entrance slowly. He could hear his pounding heart beat in his ears.

To be continued if you want it. R&R, constructive criticism well appreciated. Please no flame mail! I know not everyone will understand but please be constructive. Thank you.


End file.
